


do whatever you have to do to be happy

by kibousuru



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No promises on when I'll actually be able to update this-, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, We'll see I guess, also some kind of cafe au, most likely everyone is going to be ooc, reading the one part in the beginning notes will probably be helpful tbh, this'll probably start off slow, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibousuru/pseuds/kibousuru
Summary: At this point, he was really wondering if this was some sort of good luck or bad luck, or if it was truly a coincidence, though he doubted coincidences actually ended up happening to him anymore.Or wherein Nagito is a barista who finds out about Hajime's YouTube channel and ends up getting a crush on him within watching one video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my first dr fic, I have another one on my phone that probably won't see the light of publishing like this one will, but that might change  
> Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that not everyone is going to be portrayed correctly, which is understandable since this is an au after all
> 
> One thing to note is that in this, Nagito's hair is brown since he doesn't have frontotemporal dementia or lymphoma in this au

Luck was an interesting thing, he figured. His luck was an especially odd thing, working in his favor when he thought it was least likely and going against him when he least expected it. But, Nagito also figured that it was just a part of his life.

After all, his life was an odd one at that, perfect to match his odd brand of luck, the one he had managed to coin by a young age. And this was something he wasn't sure was part of his luck, or just a simple, truly good thing finally happening to him.

It had all started earlier that week while on his way to work. The train ride to work started off quiet as always, and while half focused on his thoughts and the soft buzz of conversation around him, he found himself being more drawn into the conversation two girls, probably still in high school, he noted, not too far away from him were having.

Nagito was never one to eavesdrop. Well, purposely eavesdrop; it always just kind of happened to his defense. Anyway, the girls chattered excitedly about whatever was on the phone in front of them, which he soon realized was a video, as both of them watched it with shared earbuds.

He couldn't help his curiosity at what they were watching (that and if that was something close friends did with each other), but forced himself to look away as it would be rude (and most likely awkward) if was noticed staring at them. He sighs softly, leaning back into his seat as the train stopped at the station before the one he would get off at, and his once quiet morning ride was turned into a much noisier one to his distaste.

*******

"You seem more out of it than normal," Hiyoko says as she waits for her order to be finished, watching Nagito make it as if he could mess it up though it’s the same order he has been making her for the past two months.

Nagito chuckles, not being able to help it as he glances over at her and teases, "Worried?" Once finished with her order, he takes it to the counter.

 "Psht. Of course not," the blonde huffs out while exchanging money for her drink in an irritated fashion. "It's just obvious since you've been spacing out way more than normal and I've only been here for five minutes."

While filing away the money into the cash register and giving Hiyoko her change, he rolls his eyes and pats her head lightly over the counter. "Whatever you say, Hiyoko," he hums out, not even minding the fact that his hand was slapped away while doing so.

Their friendship was odd to say the least, not as odd as his luck, but it was close to it – he had to admit. It was hard to believe that they were childhood friends, though they were practically forced into friendship by the fact that they lived next door to each other for most of their lives. They weren't necessarily close – well, maybe they actually were, Nagito wasn't sure. But, he just knew that his only true friend (though she hated to admit it) was Hiyoko, the girl who hadn't hit her growth spurt until the second to last year of high school.

The blonde huffs again, glaring at him for a moment before going over to her usual seat, the second booth by the window towards the door. He smiles to himself, enjoying the feeling of knowing that even though they really were quite different from each other, he had Hiyoko to depend on as a friend and vice versa.

Nagito hums softly to himself, wiping the counter down to keep himself busy until the next customer would walk in. While he glances at the clock, the bell attached to the door rings, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

Giving the person his warmest smile he could manage despite having to be there for another four hours, he noted that they were a recurring customer, but not enough to be a regular as she had a tendency at coming whenever. Usually there were days or maybe even weeks between her visits to the café.

Getting her usual caffeinated drink prepared, Nagito wondered how she could still sound (and look) sleepy considering it was almost noon now. He turns back to her, finding it kind of funny that she was so preoccupied with her phone to pay attention to him, though she always seemed aware of when he turned back to her without even looking up from said device.

Once she left, Hiyoko came up to the counter, glancing at the door that the dull-pink eyed girl (something he wondered was just because of the lighting of the café or it was her actual eye color) left just seconds before. "Do you not know who that was?" The blonde asks in a hushed tone as if there was anyone else there to hear their conversation.

Nagito blinks in confusion, his eyes flicking to the door and back to Hiyoko before slowly shaking his head. "No," he replies, then adds a, "Do you?" after it, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Of course you don't," she says, letting a disappointed sounding sigh fall from her lips. "I don't know why I expected you to know who Chiaki Nanami is."

He looks at her curiously, a question on the tip of his tongue, which she must've sensed as she explained, "I've heard of her from big sis Mahiru. She's a gamer on YouTube and she's never failed to beat any game she's played. You know that I'm not really into video games or anything like that, but she’s pretty impressive."

"Ah," he lets out in understanding. "She must be good of you say something like that." Once earning a frown and a light slap to his arm, he chuckles as she replies with, "I guess you're not wrong though. You should watch her sometime."

"I'll keep her name in mind."

With that, Hiyoko went back to her seat to grab the drink, the one that he liked to think opposed her bitter personality completely, and then left to go to her own job as a personal dance instructor. Nagito gives her a slight wave before going back to cleaning a few things as the other person who was scheduled with him for the lunch time rush arrived.

"I guess I beat the rush," his coworker, a friendly boy around his age (only a year younger) named Makoto, says as he makes his way to the back room.

"Lucky," Nagito hums out in response, chuckling softly at the irony in that. Well, the irony he felt it held.

"Good point," the younger brunet replies as he enters the area behind the counter through the door in the break room, now absent of the thin jacket he had had on when he came into the café, the slight chill of late fall having become prominent as of late.

The two go into a conversation, which quickly gets interrupted with customers as the lunch rush begins. They then decide their jobs in a silent, yet mutual agreement with Nagito taking orders and Makoto making them, but at some point, it ended up with them switching tasks (though it was understandable with the figurative sea of customers). Soon enough, the rush of customers died down and Nagito went to take his break in the other room while he had the chance.

He hums to himself, taking a seat at the small table while pulling his phone out of his pocket. With the opportunity and her name still fresh in his mind, he decided to check out what Chiaki does for a living, curious on how she acted on camera. Not knowing what her username was on YouTube, he simply types in her name and finds her channel after a few seconds of searching. After all, he wasn’t new to searching for people on YouTube, especially considering the fact that Makoto’s previous classmate was Sayaka Maizono, a pop icon who had risen to fame with her YouTube channel not even two years earlier.

After scrolling through Chiaki’s recent uploads, he picks one of the shorter ones, planning on being able to watch it all during his break. As the video starts, he turns his phone's volume up slightly while she does her intro, noting that her demeanor on camera isn't much different than what he sees in the brief moments they share at the counter, but she seems livelier in a sense (though he didn't have much to go off of), like doing game playthroughs is what her life was meant for; but she was happy, so he couldn't really say much about it. At least he finally figured out why she was almost always on her phone when she came in and why she looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

Nagito shifts back into his seat as he watches her open with the name of the game she had chosen to start in that particular video and listened to her explain the story line that was unknown to him. While she does so, Chiaki shows a bit of how the game mechanics looked and worked as the screen filled with the gameplay and a smaller rectangle of herself moved to the upper left corner. As soon as she finished her explanation, she launched into the actual game and Nagito could easily see why people liked to watch her videos. It was this feeling of being drawn to something that was amazing in its own way, yet was hard to put into words itself as it was just a simple every day thing – something that was just ordinary, yet amazing. (He found himself imagining being able to be like that, though he doubted he could be as talented.)

Chiaki, though quiet through most of what she was showing, occasionally added in a few bits of commentary. Sure it was mostly about how a specific thing looked, or something that was vaguely sarcastic about an occurrence in the game, but he couldn't help but smile and he wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because she seemed to have found what she really wants to do for the rest her life and is clearly enjoying it, or maybe it was because she was still as soft-spoken as she was when she came into the café, but the topic of games clearly seemed to light a fire of sorts in her. He couldn't help but wonder if he could ever be like her and have that one thing that he really, truly loves doing.

Seeing as he had ended up picking a horror game – due to good luck or bad luck, he wasn't sure at all – he remained impressed that she seemed completely unfazed by each jump scare that ended up popping up. Along with her limited commentary, which added to the creepy factor of the game as well as explained her personality a bit more, he found himself being absorbed into the storyline of the game despite never having heard about it before.

Now, he honestly wondered how he had never heard about Chiaki before and kind of understood why Hiyoko had sounded so disappointed in him earlier when she had asked. Glancing at the clock, he sighs, seeing as he has to go back out to work, so he adds the video to his watch later playlist, still thinking about the game as he slides his phone into his pocket.

 _'Only three hours left,'_ he thinks to himself, glancing at the clock once more as he goes around the counter to be able to wipe down the now vacant tables as most people from the lunch rush had left.

Nagito hums softly to himself; his mind still sticking to the game, as he wondered what was going to happen in it next. He smiles lightly while moving between tables, making a mental note to compliment Chiaki on her videos when he would see her next. The barista bites his lip lightly, stifling his chuckle at the thought of her likely confusion at a random compliment from him, someone who was virtually a stranger, no pun intended.

He forces his smile down and finishes cleaning the empty tables then makes his way back to the counter to be able to give Makoto a break from being behind the counter. Glancing at the clock, Nagito sighs to himself, knowing he should be glad that the work day seemed to be passing quickly for a Tuesday afternoon, but to him, it now felt like it was going slow, which he pinned on the fact that there were hardly any customers coming in at the moment and that he actually had something he was looking forward to now.

Looking out the window to see the street and sidewalk, he saw that it had started to rain at some point, which caused another small sigh to fall from his mouth, not realizing it until Makoto had glanced over at him from where he was sweeping. The brunet bites the inside of his cheek, knowing the slight rush of embarrassment had tinged his cheeks with some hue of pink, and explains with, "It's raining out."

"Ah," Makoto replies with a nod, his eyes flicking over towards the window then going back to the ground to sweeping to keep himself occupied. "Maybe that's why no one's coming in."

"That's what I was thinking too." Nagito shifts slightly on his feet, leaning over to be able to place his arms on the counter that came up to about his waist in front of him. "It's just too quiet here sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Makoto's reply comes with a laugh, grabbing the dustpan to sweep the debris from the floor into it. "Usually it's at least a bit busier than this, but today has been dead since lunch."

Nagito hums in response, then sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time that day alone. "It's been pretty slow since I came in too. Maybe tomorrow will be better." He shrugs slightly at the thought, then straightens as a customer entered. Noticing how Makoto seemed to be more focused on the young woman that had walked in than his sweeping, Nagito couldn't help but quietly snicker while she closed her umbrella by the door.

"Good afternoon," Nagito greets once she reaches the counter, giving her a warm smile, not even noticing if it was fake or real at this point, as his eyes scan over her face. She was pretty, he had to give her that much; her light colored hair framed her face gently, it flowing behind her as well, despite the more not-so-dainty vibe she gave off.

The woman gives a greeting similar to his before listing off a few drinks and a pastry. He realized it was what could be called a drink run. With hearing the order, Makoto leaves his sweeping post and goes behind the counter to help Nagito with the drinks.

While they make the order, Nagito could feel the young woman's eyes on him like she was studying him for some odd reason (maybe out of habit, he wondered), but he couldn't blame her since he had tried reading her as well as he did most customers. He was quite curious as to the type of person she was, and well, was curious as to most of the customers' personalities and tried to often guess them as well as their professions. Yet, he still noticed Makoto's eyes straying to the lavender haired girl, which was another trait Nagito was curious if it was caused by the lighting or not, thinking to Chiaki's pale pink eyes from earlier this afternoon (the pink turned out being their actual color he found after partially watching her video).

Soon enough, they finished with her order and she was out the door with little effort despite opening an umbrella with a drink holder in her hand, as she had multiple beverages to carry and the pastry that she had slid into her pocket for ease as she slipped out the door as quietly as she had when she came in.

"So," Nagito starts, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he looks over at Makoto, who was going back to the broom he had leaned against a nearby part of the wall.

"So…what?" The other male asks, looking over at him curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm guessing she's your type," Nagito replies bluntly, not being able to help the chuckle that came from seeing Makoto's cheeks start to flush, the tips of his ears following suit while he went back to sweeping. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"She was just really pretty," Makoto mumbles out in defense after a few moments, still sounding embarrassed by the fact that he had been found out in a way.

The older of the two nods, making a noise of agreement as he leans on the counter once again, "That's true. I wonder what she does for a job though."

"You wonder that with everyone, Komaeda."

Nagito laughs, shaking his head slightly despite knowing that that was the truth for sure. "That's a good point and speaking of that, I finally found out what that one girl's job is."

"You mean the one that looks tired whenever she comes in?"

"Mmhm. She's a YouTuber. Hiyoko finally told me when she was here earlier since the girl came in."

"So, any ideas on what the one who was just in does for a job? You're usually pretty good at observing people who come in."

"Well, I'm not sure since she was young, probably about our age, but she also had this sort of authoritative air around her. She doesn't seem like she would be one to work at a desk job, but she also got the task to get drinks for whoever works with her, so she has some coworkers around her at least. She also seemed to be watching us quite closely while we were making her order, so I'm going to guess something along the lines of detective, but she seems a bit young for that." He pauses for a moment, thinking it over before adding, "Then again, that doesn't mean anything."

"You know, I think you should take up being a detective," Makoto replies jokingly and Nagito nods, liking the idea, but wasn't sure how good he would actually end up being with it.

*******

When his shift finally ends, Nagito bids farewell to Makoto, having subjected his coworker to a bit of subtle teasing before his replacement for next shift finally came in.

The brunet sighs as he exits the café, mentally cursing his jacket choice for not having a hood as it was still raining, though not as steadily as it was earlier in the day. He was just glad that the train station wasn't all too far of a walk from the café, which was already a block behind him at this point.

Once reaching the station, he takes the opportunity to run his hand through his hair, feeling the cold wetness from the rain on his palm with a slight downturn of his lips. As he waits for the train to arrive, he pulls his phone out, checking the time before remembering about the video he had begun to watch earlier, it having slipped from his mind since he has been preoccupied with the small bursts of customers that had made their way into the café.

With the thought of being able to finish the video now without interruptions, Nagito smiles slightly to himself and gets onto the train once it pulled in and had opened its doors.

Nagito sits in his normal spot, shifting back into the slightly uncomfortable plastic seat as he looked at his phone in his hand. He hadn't brought any earbuds with him, so he would have to wait until he got home to watch, but that wouldn't be for another twenty or so minutes and that didn't account for the added time to walk to his apartment.

Knowing he would have to spend his time doing something rather than just stare off into space (and belatedly realize that he was staring at a person with an unnerving amount of concentration), he decided to just scroll through the comments under the video, chuckling quietly at a few as he does so. As the train starts to move a few minutes after he had gotten on, his eyes flick up to glance around the car to see how many people were there. Luckily, he saw that there weren't all that many, something he was glad of since he had never been a fan of loud noises or crowds (which really made him question why he worked in a well populated city where he would have to take the train to work almost daily).

His dull green eyes flick back to his phone, scanning the words before he sees a name that hadn't popped up yet – Hajime. Nagito's eyebrows furrow in mild confusion though he knew he could figure out who he was based on the context of the comment; Hajime seemed to be Chiaki's friend and most likely someone she had played games with on her channel previously. He figured he would eventually find a video of this mysterious Hajime at some point.

Nagito slowly gets bored of the comment reading and locks his phone, starting to feel slight effects of motion sickness as well, though it dissipated not long after the first stop on the route. He sighs softly to himself, wondering if that was becoming a habit as he leaned his head back on the window behind the seats and turned it to look outside, the grey hue of the sky affecting the rest of the scenery with its dreary mood.

Turning away from the window, the brunet stands, his stop approaching in what he guessed was less than a minute. He gladly steps off the train once able to, then starts the five minute walk to his apartment complex, humming a random tune to himself to give some sort of background noise rather than just the light hits of the rain on his jacket as he walked (though Nagito seemed annoyed with the idea of the rain, he really was not in a hurry to get out of it).

After all, he felt like he shouldn't try his luck in this sort of weather by running home, especially considering that he was far from athletic despite all the walking he did to and from work and he felt that this would be a prime opportunity for his luck to rear its head. Seeing his complex, he fishes the keys out of his pocket, fiddling with them in his hands without even really noticing that he was while walking up to his door and unlocking it.

"Home sweet home," he sighs out, breaking the oppressive silence of his empty apartment while sliding his jacket off as well as his shoes, and putting the keys on the ring by the door. As he runs a hand through his hair, once again with a small frown, Nagito walks to the bathroom to get a towel to be able to dry his hair, or at least attempt to in hopes of keeping himself from getting sick (which was really just inevitable to him since he had always had an awful immune system, particularly around this time of the year).

The silence surrounding him seemed to be a bit unsettling, after all, it almost always seemed that way once he came home from work, but he got used to it after a few minutes. Silence was something that, though it was probably a bad thing, he had grown up to be accustomed to.

With a towel now around his shoulders, he heads to the living room area to be able to lounge on the couch. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket, smiling lightly to himself as he pulls up the video he had started earlier and gladly allows himself to be immersed into the game once more.

He only had a few minutes left of the video to watch and once it was over, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was. Nagito then went onto her channel page before looking at her recent uploads list once again and clicked his tongue in amusement at the fact that the next video for the series was uploaded during his shift, like she knew he had watched it and wanted to see the next part of the storyline. ' _Good luck maybe_ ,' he wonders.

As he settles back into his couch, he finally felt not so alone in the silence stifling the peace in the apartment. Crossing his ankles as they lay on the opposite arm rest than his head, the barista watched as Chiaki went through her intro as she had in the last video and, then once again, launched into the game play.

Nagito couldn't help but wonder if it was odd to feel comforted by a girl he had shared maybe a total of twenty words with over the past two months – a majority of it being a 'good morning' or 'good afternoon' on his part, and was replied to with her sleepy mumble of her order. He figured it probably was kind of weird, but in a way, the idea that she made him feel better, like he could ignore his outside world for a while to be able to focus on one thing like the game, which was in a way her world (they were opposites in a that way, he realized – she was an introvert and found an escape through video games and she seemed very happy about that fact; and he was a bit less of an introvert, still not getting close to others (mostly since they didn't want to get to know him), yet turned to someone else who had found their life's happiness in an attempt to find his own type of the same thing, which was an existential crisis and a half that he didn't want to have at this moment), was a comforting thought in itself that he could see himself getting used to.

As the video slowly came to an end, Nagito finds himself half asleep due to the sudden strike of insomnia the night before (well, technically that morning since he didn't go to sleep until almost five) which left him with barely three hours of sleep. Then again, it was kind of normal with him – the odd sleep cycle he tended to keep, was at least.

He sighs softly to himself as he shifts into the couch, not wanting to get up despite the fact that it was most likely going to end up being uncomfortable, but yet, he knew that he would end up wide awake if he tried to go to his bedroom. So, he simply curls up onto his side before falling asleep for what felt like the first time in weeks.

  
When Nagito woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was now dark both outside and inside since the room had been illuminated by the natural light coming from the windows across from the couch he had fallen asleep on. The second thing he noticed was that his stomach was already growling at him as he had only had a small breakfast before going to work, which was yet another norm for him, but it wasn't like he had meant to not eat; it just kind of slipped his mind.

He sighs as he gets up from the couch, going to the kitchen connected to the living room he was currently in. Knowing he was probably going to have another sleepless night, or at least some form of one, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, turning the light on with a slight wince at the brightness.

"At least I have something to watch until I'm tired again," he says to himself, breaking the silence of his apartment.

***

Nagito stirs, rubbing at his eyes as he sits up on his bed, having fallen asleep at some point during the early morning hours. Picking up his phone, he sees that it was only eight and he had four hours before he had before his shift at work started. He sighs heavily as he flops back on his bed with a quiet thump, thanking the fact that his pillows were fluffy ~~much like his hair~~ , and rolls onto his side.

Unlocking his phone, he couldn't help but chuckle at himself as YouTube was still open, which meant he must've fallen asleep watching a video, though that wasn't too surprising. Before he had fallen back to sleep, he had started to look through Chiaki's playlists and began to watch one of the game series she had several videos for since he had nothing else to entertain himself with. 

He smiles slightly, feeling what could be considered an irregular type of closeness to her now and he wondered if it was creepy or not. Nagito then scrolls down to see the recommended videos under the one he had watched previous to sleeping again. And seeing one with a thumbnail of Chiaki and a brunet in it, he decides to tap on it. 

Nagito moves onto his other side to be able to plug his phone in as the video starts, then almost drops it in the process as he sees the brunet closer with the video in full screen. "He's beautiful," he mumbles out to himself, not even really noticing that he had said it aloud.

At least he had finally found out who 'this mysterious Hajime' is and in the process, he had somehow gotten some sort of a crush on him within only a minute of the video. He curls up a bit more on his side, pulling his blanket close to his chest and burying part of his face in it, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. (In a way though, he guessed he was kind of like that at the moment.)

He keeps his eyes on the phone screen as Chiaki and Hajime start to play a game together as a challenge to see who could win, but he had been half listening to the two of them as he was trying to figure out how he could feel this way about someone he had never even met before (considering since he hasn't had a crush on anyone since, what his memory was giving him as, middle school).

As they play the game, taking turns taking see who could beat the other, Nagito couldn't help but feel happy from their happiness. It just seemed to be contagious and it wasn't like he was complaining or anything about it, but, just two days ago, it was foreign to hear himself laughing with a video, and now, he was getting used to being able to feel the happiness from just two friends having fun together, wondering if himself and Hiyoko could be like them.

Well, he guessed that they kind of were, though Hiyoko and himself joked and were close in their own way, their friendship was their own brand, like how Hajime and Chiaki's friendship was their own brand. And though, this was in a way depressing to Nagito, he knew that nothing was perfect ( ~~but in all honesty, Hajime was starting to make him question that~~ ).

Nagito rolls out of bed ~~(a few videos of Hajime and Chiaki later)~~ , knowing he would have to get ready to go to work and not just stay in and watch YouTube videos all day, though it seemed incredibly tempting. He runs a hand through his hair as he sets his clothes for work off to the side, then goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

Less than an hour later, he was ready for work, though he didn't have to leave for another hour and a half or so. While leaving his phone in the other room to charge (and to try to wean his slight dependency of watching the attractive brunet that he had seen for the first time just a few hours ago), he made himself breakfast and in the process, wrote down a list of things he would have to pick up when he went shopping on his day off.

Nagito sighs softly, it being too quiet to him, so he turns on the TV, wanting to at least have some sort of background noise while he ate his breakfast. With some sort of possible luck, the news came on just a few minutes after he had turned the aforementioned appliance on. He made a note to listen to what the weather would be, not really feeling like walking to and from the train station in the rain again.

Soon enough, he gets up from his seat, putting his dirty dishes in the sink to wash later and then turns off the TV, deciding to head out a bit earlier than needed. Once he had his phone, he put on his hooded jacket and left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

As if he knew something was going to happen, he chose to go a different way than normal. While walking down a side street he had pretty much just turned onto, he heard a loud crash behind him and after jumping in surprise at the sound, he turned to see that a car accident had happened. Seeing as there were pedestrians already rushing over to help the people in the cars and call an ambulance, he took a breath to calm his still racing heart and went back to walking.

While walking, he started to realize that heading out early was a good thing – good luck, if he had to say so himself. After all, if he hadn't turned down this street, he might've been right by the accident and could have been injured by it and if he had left the apartment at his normal time, he would've had to go this way, which could've possibly made him late in the process.

Now he just had to wait for the bad luck to come, which he felt would most likely be soon. His luck had always worked like that after all; the good luck and the bad luck would be almost simultaneous so it would be hard to determine the luck of the situation.

The best example for this would be the one time when he was probably about ten or eleven, he wasn't sure anymore, and his parents had given him permission to walk the dog by himself since they deemed him old enough for the responsibility. He had been crossing the road, his dog leading him – she had always had a habit of doing that after all – and a driver had blown the red light, hit his dog, yet just barely missed him. He ended up just getting a few minor scratches and bruises, having fallen with the force from the leash he was holding onto, yet his dog sadly ended up dying. The good luck and the bad luck, he learned that day, were never good together, but no one else seemed to acknowledge the fact that both were present in situations like that in his life.

They always told him that 'oh, you're so lucky', yet never said a single thing about his bad luck, but that was probably because nobody seemed to see how the bad luck would end up affecting him.

Nagito sighs and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts since he felt like he was going to end up causing something to happen without meaning to. Realizing he was about to walk into the station, he shrugs slightly to himself, putting his hands in his jacket pockets for warmth. He knew he should at least be some degree of glad that he was there at the station, nothing had happened yet, and he wasn't harmed in any way.

The brunet slides his phone out of his pocket, checking the time to see how long it took for him to walk there with his amazingly well timed detour. He bites his lip lightly, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he was waiting for his bad luck to come. It didn't happen often, or maybe it was just because he was so paranoid with the idea of something bad happening to him after something good happened, but what he deemed as equal bad luck (enough to 'rule out' the good luck, as he liked to say) could take a few days to actually occur.

Nagito crosses his arms, still in thought as he walks to his platform, making sure to not bump into anyone along the way. Now, he just had to be aware of all of his surroundings for a bit, he thinks as his eyes scan the people around him. He sighs for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days, beginning to feel the swirling dread of paranoia starting.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he whispers to himself, glad there wasn't really anyone standing around where he was (which he had to thank for two things: one, he lived more on the outskirts of the city and two, most people were already at their nine to five jobs or at school).

Taking a deep breath, Nagito closes his eyes, seeming to exhale a bit of the tension this little bit of seemingly daily paranoia, always unaware of when his luck would strike (it seemed to like to when he wasn't expecting it). Opening his eyes, he nods slightly, as if assuring himself through a physical action rather than just mentally, which had stopped working for him years ago. He gently holds onto his jacket, his arms staying crossed around himself in more of a self-security sort of defense mechanism, as he waits for his train. His dull eyes glance around at the other people once again before stopping on a familiar head of hair accompanied by a pair of almost off-pink eyes trained on the phone in her hands.

At this point, he was really wondering if this was some sort of good luck or bad luck, or if it was truly a coincidence, though he doubted coincidences actually ended up happening to him anymore. Soon the train pulled into the station and he boarded it, making a mental note that Chiaki did as well. He was still planning on giving her a compliment, so as he took his normal seat, he began to think about ways to do it in what was hopefully the least creepy way he could manage.

Eventually coming to the conclusion that he should just go up to her and say something once they both got off (assuming that she would be getting off at the same stop as him), Nagito leans back into the still uncomfortable plastic of his seat as he enjoys the soft murmurs of conversation and the wind passing by the train as it sped over the tracks, it distracting him for at least a few moments. His mind soon went back to its honestly concerning thoughts about his bad luck and how it could end up taking its toll while they were on the train, which he quickly tried to redirect as they came up to the first stop of the ride.

The brunet closes his eyes, for once welcoming the added conversations and noise that came with picking up people from the first stop. He wasn't looking forward to being paranoid for some unknown amount of time and what that would end up doing to him. Unbeknownst to him, he would end up dealing with this unbearable paranoia until the end of the week when the bad half of his luck would show up, starting with the simple phrase of 'good afternoon'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that went well as it was my first actually published dr fic- and considering the amount of times I went through it to edit, it shouldn't have many mistakes (but I'm not sure whoops). I didn't go over the second half of this since I really didn't feel like it again so hopefully it turned out fine 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out since I haven't started it yet as of when I posted this. I do have next week off of school, but I'll most likely be forced into doing things, so no promises, but see you next time I update


End file.
